1. Discussion of the Background
The present invention relates to a window fastener and more particularly relates to a window fastener which has application with a sliding sash window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window fastener is used to fasten or latch a window in the closed position. Thus a person wishing to open the window must firstly release the fastener after which the window can be slid to an open position. When the window is moved to the closed position the user relatches the fastener so as to prevent the window from being opened from the exterior. This need to relatch the fastener when the window is moved to the closed position can present a security problem especially if the window can be moved to the closed position and appear to be latched even though the fastener is not latched into the locking position.
A further problem which can arise with a window fastener for a sliding window is that the application of a force to the outside of the window by, say, someone wishing to gain unauthorised entry could be used to force the window fastener to unlatch and thereby permit unauthorised entry to take place.